A Light In Darkness
by MelodyMockingjay22
Summary: Fluttershy has been living in the palace her whole life in order to protect her from the war between the ponies and the draconequui, but one night she decides to go outside the protection of the castle. When she is outside she meets a certain draconequus who is not as bad as all the others. As romance starts to kindle, they are both in great danger. Inspired by Romeo and Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy stared out her window watching the sun set in the distance. It was like any other day, at least what she thought was normal. Another battle happened today somewhere near Appleloosa, nearly one hundred dead, and the draconequui won. For as long as Fluttershy could remember, there had been a war between the draconequui and the ponies, that had been the reason she was locked in the castle with her sisters. She was one of the Princesses of Equestria, so as her mother says she needs to be protected in case something were to happen to her mother at one of the battles.

Fluttershy had never dared to go outside of the castle out of fear that a draconequus would appear out of nowhere and do who knows what to her, still she wasn't a fan of being in the castle all the time.

She did almost the same things everyday mostly hanging out with her sisters and playing with Angel, her pet bunny. Her sisters Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were her best friends, along with Spike, the dragon Twilight adopted when she was little. Twilight was the oldest, then Rainbow, next was Applejack, then came Fluttershy, next was Rarity, and then Pinkie. When they were little she and her sisters played around the castle and watched the day go by while having fun, but now it was getting a little predictable.

Fluttershy dreamed that for once she could go outside and see all the little creatures she saw in Twilight's book and in the garden, which she was seldom allowed enter since it didn't have a censor to tell them that a draconequus was in the garden. She knew if she did and her mother found out she would be severely punished, but still it didn't hurt to dream.

Fluttershy heard the bell that signified that she needed to go to dinner with her sisters. She walked over to her vanity and brushed her hair quickly and put on a simple, nice, clean, green dress to replace the old one she was wearing. After she was dressed she opened her door and hurried down to the dining hall and waiting for her was her Aunt Luna, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Twilight was talking with Aunt Luna and Rarity was speaking with Rainbow Dash who was barely listening.

Twilight turned her head and saw that Fluttershy had entered the room and smiled and said, "There you are Fluttershy, come on, sit over here! She said as she patted the seat next to her.

Fluttershy walked towards the table and saw that Pinkie came in along with Applejack hurrying to catch up with her. They must've been helping in the kitchen like did almost every night. As soon as Applejack sat down next to Fluttershy, they started bringing in the main course, which was variations of different kinds of salads. Fluttershy chose the one with tomatoes, lettuce, all other kinds of greens. As they ate they talked, but Fluttershy wasn't really listening to any of the conversations unless she was asked a question.

"I have an announcement everypony!" exclaimed Luna. This caught Fluttershy's attention because this usually meant something wonderful or terrible was going to happen.

"Your mother is coming home for the month!" This brought a smile to everyone at the table as their mother coming home was a wonderful thing. She had been at the warfront for at least a year now and it was going to be wonderful to see her again. The sisters loved Aunt Luna, but they loved their mother even more and their father died in the war a long time ago. The only thing that wasn't right was that Applejack and Rainbow Dash's smiles looked strained. Fluttershy was sure it was nothing to be worried about.

Once everyone was done eating Fluttershy headed back to her bedroom, sat down in her bed and started reading a book that she had read probably a thousand times. It was about Romeo and Juliet, two star-crossed lovers, who loved each other even though their parents were in a war with each other. She started reading and the hours went by. It was about ten when she finished it with one of its most iconic phrases:

 _"For never was a story of more woe/Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

Fluttershy slipped down into the cover and blew out the candle that was by her bed and sighed. _If only those kind of stories could happen in real life, without the tragic ending._ Fluttershy thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Fluttershy woke suddenly after hearing a thump outside her window and with that thump came a familiar voice that she knew all too well.

"Ow! AJ could you not make me bump into the wall!" exclaimed an agitated voice outside.

"Well, it wasn't my fault Rainbow that you dropped the rope out the window! If you hadn't I wouldn't have to have you fly me down!" said what sounded like Applejack.

"Why couldn't I have flown down to get it?" said Rainbow Dash

"Because that would've caused suspicion!"

"Fine!" Fluttershy got out of her bed at that moment and went over to her window and asked, "What are you guys doing out there?"

"Great, Rainbow you got us caught!" exclaimed an angry Applejack as she faced a confused Fluttershy.

"I got us caught! You were the one who yelled at me!" said Rainbow Dash from above Applejack. Applejack was hanging onto Rainbow Dash by just her hooves and they still had quite a ways to go before they reached the ground.

"Well you might as well know what we're doing," Applejack sighed. "We're sneaking out."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Fluttershy asked.

"Why do you think we're _**sneaking**_ out?" Fluttershy stared at Applejack and Rainbow Dash for a few moments and said, "I'm coming with you."

"What!" They both exclaimed in surprise.

"All my life I've had to stay in this castle, I've never really had a breath of fresh air in a long time. I would love to see the world for once, even if it is one night," she said.

"Okay, but just know if you get caught, it's not going to be good," said a hesitant Rainbow Dash.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Okay, help me carry AJ," said Rainbow who was straining to get her grasp on Applejack. Fluttershy looked back at the door and realized that she was now putting herself in danger, but was also feeling that by doing this her life will change forever. She looked back at Rainbow Dash and flew out the window that she had opened earlier that day. Then she started to help carry Applejack, not knowing that by flying out that window that her life really was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I was busy with school and other things. I hope you like the new chapter, and I will try to update more since my schedule is clearing up.**

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had finally got Applejack down to the ground in the woods near the castle. They managed to get past the guards and retrieve the rope that Rainbow Dash dropped, so they decided to sit down for a while to help Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy catch their breaths after carrying Applejack about thirty feet down.

Fluttershy was sitting down at a tree stump and thinking about what she had done. She had disobeyed her mother, no pony did that! She knew she was in great danger now, but she had never felt so great in all her life. The air was cool and she was surrounded in a sea of green trees and grass. She could hear the sounds of the animals all around her and could smell the rain that was to come in the night air. She had never been at peace like this before.

Rainbow Dash got up from her seat under the trees and started to say, "We need to stick together, who knows what in this forest?"

Fluttershy looked through the trees and saw the way they twisted together. She also noticed how dark the forest was, but she knew as long as she had Rainbow and AJ by her side, she would be fine.

They all got up from their place in the grass and started heading into the woods. Fluttershy followed close behind Rainbow Dash and AJ, until she thought she saw a tiny animal limping its way into the forest. She always cared for animals and she knew she couldn't let this one die out in the forest. When she saw that Rainbow and AJ were distracted, she followed the animal deeper into the forest.

When it finally stopped she went over and examined it very carefully. It was a little raccoon that had a tiny splinter in his paw, as soon as she removed it the raccoon nodded in thanks and ran deeper into the forest. She decided she should probably head back to find her sisters.

As she turned around she started to go down the path, but nothing in these parts were familiar to her. She felt and eerie chill go down her spine. Fear was coursing through her now, she was running desperate to get back to her sisters.

When she finally ran out of breath, she dropped to the ground. She was all alone, not a single pony or animal was insight. She should have stayed in the castle with her sisters, her aunts, and her mom. She would've have been safe from all the dangers of the outside world. Here she was lying helplessly on the forest floor.

She decided to head farther into the forest instead of waiting defenselessly. As she walked she felt eyes watching her every move, so she turned her head around to look behind her in all directions. She sighed in relief as she saw nothing was there. She continued walking and suddenly she was being pulled up off the ground. When she opened her eyes she realized she was caught in a net.

She had never been more scared in her life, overwhelmed by everything that happened, she fainted. Before her eyes closed the last thing she saw was a shadow of a serpent-like creature, walking right towards her.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were talking about what they should do while they were out in the forest. In seconds things didn't feel right. The wind started to pick up and they were getting cold.

"We should probably go back to the castle," Applejack said. Worry going across her face.

Rainbow Dash exclaimed,"Let me tell Flutters first." Rainbow looked around for Fluttershy, there was one problem, she wasn't there. Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with terror. Rainbow Dash whispered quietly, fear etched on her face.

"Where's Fluttershy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say this, but I am discontinuing this story. I wrote this last spring when I was huge fan of MLP. Later in the year I started getting into other fandoms, and I lost interest in MLP. The reason I am discontinuing this is because I have lost interest in the story, and I have no idea how to finish it. If somebody wants to continue this story, I have no problem with that. Thank you to the people who supported me with this story. I am sorry that I have to discontinue this. If you want to read some of my other stories, I am currently writing an original work on my Wattpad account under the same name. I might also start writing on this account again with a Hetalia story. I am sorry I had to discontinue this. Thanks for all your support. - MelodyMockingjay22**

 **My other story:** story/120451493-emperor%27s-new-clothes


End file.
